1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for correcting image distortions automatically by inter-image processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the medical field, for example, a functional image of a certain physical region of the patient under examination is taken to make a diagnosis. The functional image is taken by measuring a same vital region of the patient at two different moments which indicate the correlation between the image of the two moments. The correlation is obtained by first taking the difference between the two images, and doing certain processing after that.
However, in case of a moving physical organ, the movement of the organ causes undesirable effects upon the desired functional information to impair the reliability of the real functional image.